Pokémon:Tale of the ketchum twins
by ultra kurama
Summary: All we wanted was to be the very best and we get that chance and togehter with my brother Ash, we will rise and be the very best of all Pokémon Masters. SI fic. male OC.
1. prologue

Hey guys kurama here with a remastered fic of Pokemon:TOKT this is a SI fic in Kanto enjoy.

I do not own pokemon.

* * *

Welcome to the world of pokemon. In this world,there are creatures named pokemon our story begins in kanto precisely in Pallet town with the Ketchum twins Nathan and Ash join them in their to become the strongest pokemon trainers but can they do it?Find out.

Let's begin!

* * *

(In Delia's house)

It's 8'o clock in just thirty minutes prof. Oak will start giving the regional pokemon of kanto to the five selected trainers of Pallet Town.

We currently find those two here Ash and Nathan let's see what happens.

'' Nathan Ash wake up right now ". shouted Delia.

"Give us a minute".I reply.

I have black spiky hair with onyx eyes.

I'm wearing a vest with a hoodie on it with bolts of lightning and yellow pants with a dragon on it.

"Alright we're ready". Ash says.

"You look like just your father when i first met him"says his mother.

" Can we go now or you're gonna keep hugging us ?" Questions the boy

" Oh right go now prof.Oak is gonna give you your first pokemon. Have a safe journey"says Delia.

"Bye mom see you when we win the league" We shout at her as we rush to the lab.

When we go inside the lab we see five poke balls,Gary and Blue.

"Blue,Gary,Leaf what are you guys doing here?" Ash asks with a sheepish look

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to get a pokemon and win the pokemon league".replies Gary

"We'll see about that".I reply

"Oh we will"says Blue .

"Hello Nathan welcome to my lab here you will choose 5 pokemon"explains the professor.

" Who are they?I ask.

"Glad you asked the first one is Charmander" tells the professor who threw a tiny orange lizard with a flame at the end of his tail.

"The second one is Squirtle". continues the old man who threw a tiny blue turtle.

"the third one is Bulbasaur the fourth one is Eevee and the last one is Pikachu"finishes Oak who throws the three last pokemon.

" Cool! can i choose first? asks Gary

"Ash is going first Gary you can go after him". says the professor

"Okay i choose Pikachu ".Says Ash.

" I choose Squirtle".Says Gary.

"I choose Eevee".Says Blue.

" I choose Bulbasaur".Says Leaf.

"I choose Charmander" I say.

We each take our starter and prof.Oak gives us 10 pokeballs,our pokedex,10 potions,10 burn heal,10 ice heal,10 paralyz heal,10 antidotes,10 awakening,10 max potions and 10 revives.

And with that me and Ash go our mom one last and then we head out.

Suddenly,a flock spearows appears and look at us menacingly,Pikachu sparkles his cheeks and Charmander 's tail flame grows 2x bigger than before.

BRING IT ON.We shout at them.

And so the battle begins.

* * *

END!

Hope you guys enjoy it!

Review,favorite and follow.

KURAMA OUT!


	2. Reach for Pewter city

Hey guys Kurama here and thank you guys so much for the follows but anyway here it is Pokemon Tokt chapter 2 enjoy!

* * *

The Spearows charge at us not wasting another second. I could hear Ash shouting at Pikachu to use Thundershock at them.

"Charmander use scratch". I say to him.

Spearow is hurt and i catch him, making him our new partner.

We then run as fast as we can with Pikachu and Charmander with us.

We see a river and i put Charmander and Spearow back into their Poké balls and we both jump,escaping them for now at least.

* * *

 _(Line break)_

We run towards Viridian city when suddenly the Spearows stop us and Pikachu,Charmander and Spearow come out of their poke balls and after a while, we manage to beat them all by spamming thundershock on all of them and they leave and with that we go in Viridian city to heal our pokemon and after it's done, we meet Misty,the cerulean city gym leader and she explains how we broke her bike during the battle with the spearows. We buy her a new one but instead of leaving,she wants to stay with us until we reach cerulean city.

* * *

(Viridian forest)

Ash is done beating this guy named Samurai with his newly caught pidgeotto and metapod. We now continue our way towards pewter city and i manage to catch a weedle.

* * *

(Next day)

We finally arrive at the Pewter city gym with a few new additions. Ash has ,Bulbasaur,Charmander and Squirtle and i have Grookie and Froakie who came from the wild and hurt but we managed to heal them and now they're part of the team.

We enter the gym and find a tall man

standing there,staring at us when nine kids starts mocking us. The man introduces himself as Brock and Ash steps up,wanting to battle him.

"This battle will be one on one between the challengers,Ash and Nathan Ketchum and the gym leader,Brock Takeshi. The challengers will be allowed to use one Pokémon. The battle will end when the pokemon is unable to battle" The referee says as both get ready for the battle.

"Squirtle i choose you"Ash shouts as Squirtle goes in the arena.

"Go Onix"Brock shouts as Onix comes out of his poke ball.

" Let the battle begin"Says the referee and the battle starts.

"Sqiurtle use Water pulse followed by Water gun" Ash shouts as Squirtle fires water from it's mouth and hits Onix in the face then fires water ball using it's hands and throws it and hits Onix again making it faint.

"Onix is unable to battle! Squirtle wins which means the first challenger, Ash Ketchum wins this battle" The referee says as Ash takes his badge and i walk to the arena and Brock gets an hyper ball out of his belt.

"Graveler, go"Brock shouts as Graveler appears.

" Froakie attack" I shout as Froakie appears as well.

"Let the battle begin" The referee shouts.

"You know what, let's not waste our time. Froakie water pulse now" I shout as Froakie finishes Graveler in two shots.

"Graveler is unable to battle! Froakie wins which means the challenger wins this battle" the referee says as Brock gives me the boulder badge and we leave Pewter city, ready for the battles up ahead.

* * *

END

Sorry guys for taking so long and for the chapter being so short but i hope you enjoy it and for the record Brock and Misty won't travel with Nathan and Ash because i don't want to deal with a pervert and a tsundere. Here's Ash and Nathan's team.

 **Nathan's team:Charmander,Beedrill, Spearow,Grookie and Froakie.** **Ash's Team:Pikachu,Pidgeotto, Butterfree,Bulbasaur,Charmander, Squirtle.** If you want any more pokemon for Ash and Nathan either review or PM me. Review,Favorite and Follow.

PEACE AND LOVE!

KURAMA OUT!


	3. Chapter 3:Epilogue

Hey guys Kurama here with another chapter and i hope you enjoy this as much as i do.

Summary:Nathan and Ash reach Cerulean city they get new pokemon and a few of the pokemon go under surprising evolution and Ash Nathan's adventure comes to a close.

* * *

(A few weeks later)

It's been a few weeks since me and Ash both defeated Brock and we're both in front of the cerulean city gym. During that time, we managed to capture new Pokemon,Ash from my counterparts's memories,captured all of the Pokemon he has in cannon except they were in their first stage.( **AN:Up until the most recent episode of the Sword and anime.)** I caught a Riolu,a Absol, a Zangoose,a Seviper,a Abra,a Gastly,a shiny Dratini,a shiny Pikachu,an alolan Vulpix,a regular Vulpix,a Larvitar,a Larvesta,a Axew,,a shiny Gible,a Elekid,a Magby,two Ralts,two Poliwags,a Beedrill,an alolan Sandshrew,a regular Sandshrew,a Scyther,a Trapinch,a Bagon and a Psyduck.

Both mine and Ash's Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and learned Dragon Claw and Flamethrower and began training on how to withstand water attacks since I'm planning for Igneel,my Charmeleon's nickname to be more resistant to water attacks and so after a few hours,me and Ash are both ready for the gym battle tomorrow.

* * *

( _Next morning_ )

Ash is facing Misty on 3 on 3 battle with Ash winning and while this is happening,a man wearing a black cloaked robe with the hood on him,hiding his face and he sits next to me.

"Hello Nathan Ketchum enjoying yourself,i see" The man says before I widen my eyes in shock.

"How do you know who I am?" I ask him.

"I guess you could say I'm your guardian and to prove that to you, here's a gift for you" He says as he gives me a bag. Inside of it,there was a couple of cherish balls and ultra balls,two sets discs and plates in different colors,two sets of every single tm and hm in the world,a G.S. ball,all of the evolution stones and items,a mega ring with all of the mega stones and a list of the Pokemon than mega evolve,a z bracelet with all of the z crystals in a bag and a dynamax band with a list of Pokemon that can dynamax.

"Wait why are you giving this to me?" I ask him.

"Because,you're destined to protect this world since Arceus,Gaia and many more have agreed for you to be their champion. And before i leave,the cherish balls and ultra balls contain all the legendary Pokemon and ultra beasts from an alternate universe and the discs and plates allow Arceus and Silvally to change form and the set tms hms are not only for your Pokemon but for you also I'm going to give you the knowledge on how to do it. " He replies to me before touching my head and suddenly,i know how to do it and also how to transform into a Pokemon and Ash's battle ends with him and the man leaves after wishing me good luck and i nod my head and i go face Misty and i win.

We now head back in our Pokemon center room to rest so that we can get on the move tomorrow.

* * *

 _( Pallet town:A couple of months later)_

It's been a couple of months since I saw the mysterious man and received his gifts and following that,me and Ash traveled all of Kanto and got all 8 gym badges and during our journey,all of our Pokemon evolved into their final evolution except our two Pikachu,wanting to stay the also challenged the indigo league and beat everyone there,including the elite 4 and so,there was a full on 6 vs 6 battle to see who would be champion and although Ash was close,i won thanks to my Haxorus having a little more defense since he trained with my Snorlax but I gave the title to Ash and explained to him that I would be leaving today to travel alone in a new region.

And so,after making some between me and pallet town and a portal appears and walk into it,with no regrets at all.

' _Farewell,everyone'_ 'I say as I go in the portal and it closes behind me.

* * *

( _Epilogue_ )

5 years after his brother left with the mysterious man, Ash became the champion of johto and many more regions captured a lot of Pokemon,stop all evil organizations such as team aqua and many more and also became a battle frontier in kanto,hoenn and sinnoh and eventually became a pokemon master and eventually married a girl named Lillie who later became CEO of Aether paradise and they had a son named Red and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

( _Unknown place)_

We see a man looking at the sleeping forms of Nathan Ketchum,Nathan Syncamore,Naruto Uzumaki,Hiro Uzumaki,Sora Yagami,Nathan Phoenix,Nathan Macgrath and Shinji Hyoudou and looking at 2 other people.

"Good eight down and two to go,almost there"Said the man who kept staring at Nathan Ketchum,Nathan Syncamore,Naruto Usumaki,Hiro Uzumaki,Sora Yagami,Nathan Phoenix,Nathan Macgrath and Shinji Hyoudou.

* * *

END!

There this is officially the end of the tale of the Ketchum twins and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did and I'm sorry if it's not as long as you all hoped it would be but I promise it will be worth it. Stay away from the coranavirus people.

Review, Favorite and Follow!

Kurama Out


End file.
